Take A Bite Out Of Me
by alexwishington
Summary: based off of True Blood, in wehich Blaine is a vampire and Kurt is his mate, the summary sucks I know, but give it a read.


it's AU in the sense that it's vampire!Blaine.

written for Klaine week but i'm posting it here now.

warnings for Bathroom sex, a mini blowjob, biting, a bit of blood play, rimming and yeah.

and if you don't know it's kind of based off of True Blood.

* * *

The music blares loudly throughout the crowded club, and Kurt is sitting at the bar, waiting for his gin and tonic. He glances out to the room where vampires and humans are mingling and rolls his eyes at how pathetic the humans look

It's actually really easy to distinguish the humans from the vampires. The humans are basically attached to the vampires, their heads thrown back and their necks exposed to the vampire's sharp fangs. Even with the loud music Kurt can literally hear their pleasure filled moans as the vampires sink their fangs into their necks, sucking their blood.

Kurt finds it a bit disgusting to be honest. The way the humans come to Scandals only to be glamoured into submission by hungry vampires is revolting and immoral.

Blaine calls Kurt a hypocrite because Kurt does the exact same thing. But instead of looking for a random hookup, Kurt has Blaine. Blaine, his hunky vampire boyfriend that has introduced him to the glamorous world of the vampire club scene. When he goes out with Blaine, Kurt sees things that he would have never imagined he'd be seeing in his life. He's seen humans feeding from vampires, vampires feeding from humans, he's seen vampires force humans to do things that Kurt can't talk about because he would rather not relive any of it again.

Blaine isn't like all the other vampires. Oh no. Blaine is the complete opposite of the typical vampire. He's sweet and truly cares about Kurt. Not just because he wants Kurt's blood but because he's truly fallen in love with Kurt.

Which meant that he had become extremely protective of him. Which also meant that he would hardly let Kurt out of his sight when they went out. Which meant that they would hardly ever go out and stayed at Blaine's huge house. Having sex and whatnot.

The only reason why Blaine even agreed to bring Kurt to Scandals tonight is because Kurt had insisted-no nagged that they go out and do something fun for a change. He suggested that they go to Scandals since they hadn't been there since Blaine brought him once when they started dating.

Currently though Blaine is in the back talking to Sebastian Smythe, the owner of this place, about something that Kurt isn't allowed to know about while Kurt is at the bar, waiting as patiently as possible.

See that's what sucks about having a boyfriend who's high up there with the vampires. You find yourself waiting for him a lot at the bar, fending off hungry vampires and strung out humans.

It's all worth it though because Kurt knows that when Blaine gets back he's going to take him out to dance and that always results in dirty bathroom sex.

Kurt closes his eyes and imagines it. Blaine pushing him up against the bathroom wall, his hands roaming his body, then he'll swiftly undress him and hoist him up, and when he's almost close to coming he'll sink his fangs into Kurt's neck and Kurt'll come so hard he'll practically black out.

"Mmm," he murmurs beneath his breath, and suddenly he feels cold breath at his ear. He turns sharply and comes face to face with a tall, sandy blond vampire, fresh blood in the corner of his mouth, and a dazed looking human coming up behind him.

"You sounded delicious, darling," he drawls, sniffing at Kurt, who cringes away. "How about you let me sink my fangs into your pale, juicy neck." His voice is practically dripping with hunger, and Kurt just wants Blaine to get his ass over here right now.

"No, go away please," Kurt says, trying to remain calm, but his heart is beating wildly in his chest and he's sure that the vampire can hear it and his hunger is probably intensifying. "I'm claimed."

"Mmm, if you're claimed then why are you alone?"

"I'm claimed," Kurt snaps, pulling the collar of his shirt down to display a pair of dull, purple puncture wounds right by his collarbone, clearly marking him as Blaine's.

"Oh baby, if your vampire isn't here I don't think it makes a difference if you're claimed or not," the vampire mutters, pressing himself closer to Kurt.

"Go AWAY!" Kurt yells, and in what feels like a split second the vampire is pulled away from him and pinned down on the bar, his face pressed against the counter, and Blaine snarling into his ear.

"Can't you smell me on him?" he snaps, his fangs having come out of their sockets. "Can't you tell that he's _mine_?"

The vampire seems to have been rendered catatonic, realizing that he's been caught. It's really his mistake. He should have known that Kurt had Blaine's smell on him. He shouldn't have underestimated Blaine's ability to know that something's wrong.

"I want you to get out of here. Get out of my sight and don't even lay your eyes on anything that's mine ever again," he yells, and releases the other vampire, who bolts out of there like a bat out of hell.

Kurt should be angry at Blaine for being insanely possessive of him, but he doesn't really mind it all that much. He loves it actually. Loves that someone actually loves him enough to be protective of him. He loves knowing that Blaine would do anything for him. He loves that Blaine feels the need to remind everybody that Kurt is his. He loves being Blaine's.

Blaine's anger seems to melt as soon as his honey eyes land on Kurt. He can never remain angry at Kurt no matter what.

"I'm sorry I took so long, baby," he says, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's neck, right by his bite marks. "Sebastian was being a complete dick."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here now," Kurt says gratefully, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You know even though I didn't particularly enjoy that vampire creeping on me, but I loved seeing you get all angry. I would have loved to see you rip that guy's throat off."

Blaine smiles, tilting Kurt's face up slightly. "I would have, but I promised Sebastian that I wouldn't do that anymore."

Kurt blushes. The last time they were here Blaine had basically gutted a vampire for grabbing Kurt's ass. And that was the reason why they hadn't been back here in so long.

"You're obeying Sebastian's rules now?" Kurt mutters sarcastically.

"Like I have a choice. He's superior than me and basically has the right to report me to the queen and then she can rip my throat out for being an overprotective boyfriend and killing vampires for you."

"But I like it when you get overprotective," Kurt grins, reaching to trace his finger over Blaine's fangs.

"I know you do, but it's going to get me in trouble if I keep gutting vampires."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I do care if it means that I'll be taken away from you," Blaine murmurs, and Kurt frowns a little bit. Then in that case Blaine had better not kill any other vampire because he's jealous.

"Hey, come on smile," Blaine says, lifting his hand to pull the corners of Kurt's mouth up. "We're supposed to be having fun tonight remember? My business with Sebastian's done for the night so now I can spend it with you, worry free."

Kurt smiles giddily, turning away to down the rest of his drink before pulling Blaine into a passionate kiss.

"Come on then. Take me out to dance," he demands, and Blaine grins before pulling Kurt out to dance, immediately pressing himself against Kurt's body. Kurt groans and starts to rock against Blaine, smiling when he feels Blaine's hard erection against his ass.

After a few minutes Kurt turns around and presses his lips against Blaine's, immediately plunging his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine responds right away, his hands drifting from Kurt's back to his ass, pulling him closer. Kurt moans loudly, rocking his hips up into Blaine's, their hard erections brushing up against each other through their jeans.

Kurt pulls back and glances at Blaine's face his pupils lust blown and his fangs exposed again, and Kurt loves seeing him like this. He loves seeing his eyes alight with lust. Lust for him. Kurt's been so used to nobody wanting him in that way that it still startles him when Blaine gives him that look.

"Bathroom?" Kurt suggests, and Blaine nods, dragging Kurt to the bathroom with such speed that Kurt nearly trips on the way there.

When they get into the bathroom there's another pair of men in there pressed up against one of the stalls, the vampire biting on the humans neck and the human groaning in pleasure, his fingers grabbing the door off the stall so hard that thy were white.

"Get out," Blaine says firmly, interrupting their feeding session, and the two men give him a glare before exiting the bathroom.

When Blaine turns back to Kurt, Kurt is looking at him with a turned on yet innocent look, his bottom teeth snagged between his teeth, and his crystal blue eyes completely overtaken by his pupils.

Blaine groans loudly and presses himself up against Kurt, pushing him back until he hits the wall, attaching his lips to Kurt's own.

"Mmmm, Blaine, please," Kurt begs, his hands working at Blaine's jeans.

"A bit impatient today aren't we, my sweet?" Blaine chuckles, allowing Kurt to remove his shirt.

"I want you," Kurt moans, running his hands through Blaine's amazing stomach before working at his jeans again until they were pooled at his ankles.

Blaine steps out of them and his shoes, and stands there, letting Kurt stare at him the way he usually does.

God, he's so gorgeous. Kurt's always thought that ever since he first saw Blaine naked. His body looks like if it was carved from marble. And his cock. Oh god, don't even get Kurt started on Blaine's cock. It's amazing. Kurt loves having it in his mouth, in his hand, inside him. He just loves it.

"You always stare at me when you see me naked," Blaine notes, bending a little to nip at Kurt's lips, his fangs snagging on them deliciously.

"Because I'm always in awe when I see you. I just can't believe that you're all mine," Kurt says, and Blaine smiles.

"Forever," he promises, giving Kurt a tender kiss.

Kurt smiles back and then is back to attacking Blaine's mouth, biting and pressing his hands to Blaine's pert ass.

"Mm, you are still clothed, my darling," Blaine notes, and Kurt pulls away, smirking wickedly.

"Then undress me," he orders, and Blaine is on him again, pulling at Kurt's clothes until he's just as naked as Blaine is.

Instead of going for Kurt's lips again, Blaine drops down to his knees, ignoring the fact that it's a bathroom floor and instead eyeing Kurt's cock as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

"Remember," Kurt pants in anticipation. "No teeth."

Blaine silently nods and leans in, licking down Kurt's shaft then engulfing him as carefully as he can into his mouth. There's nothing he can really do about his teeth. They come out when he's turned on and it's not like he can will them away so easily. His teeth is why he rarely gives Kurt blowjobs, don't get him wrong Blaine's fangs feel amazing on his neck or his chest, but not so much on his cock.

So it's really no surprise that after a few careful licks Blaine pulls away, going instead to nip at Kurt's thighs.

"Turn around," he demands, and Kurt immediately obeys, facing the wall and planting his hands on the cool tile.

Blaine starts kneading at the globes of Kurt's ass greedily, his nails raking down until they leave marks, and it's driving Kurt insane. He just wants to turn around and tell Blaine to hurry up and do something already, but he knows that if he does that Blaine is going to stand up, throw his clothes back on and walk out of the bathroom, leaving Kurt both hard and irritated. Kurt knows to be patient because when he's patient it pays off.

Blaine leans in and gently places a kiss to each of Kurt's cheeks before using his hands to spread them apart, glancing at Kurt's hole hungrily. He gently flattens his tongue against the small pink pucker, eliciting a pleased whimper from his boyfriend.

"Blaine, _yesss_," Kurt keens, pushing his ass out further into Blaine's face. "Keep going."

Blaine needs no further encouragement than that. He licks at Kurt's hole, feeding off of the pleased moans and whimpers Kurt releases and when Kurt's hole is sufficiently wet enough he brings his pointer finger to join his tongue.

Kurt yells out loud, smacking his head against the wall, but Blaine pulls out, ignoring Kurt's displeased whine and going to the sink where there's several little packets of lube and condoms in glass bowls.

Come on you really didn't expect a gay vampire club where everybody is basically fucking in the dance floor to not have materials did you?

"Blaine, please," Kurt whines, and Blaine gently swats Kurt's ass.

"Patience, darling. You'll have my cock in your ass soon enough," Blaine whispers, and Kurt visibly shivers. Oh thank god, Blaine's got his sex voice on and that can only mean good things.

Kurt waits as patiently as possible and soon enough Blaine's probing at his hole again with a slick finger, his tongue joining in.

"Oh yes Blaine," Kurt moans, bearing down on the finger inside of him and that's it. Blaine immediately starts roughly fingering him, bringing another finger in and crooking them until he finds a little nub, and that's exactly what he's looking for.

Kurt whines, and moans, and scratches at the wall, the pleasure inside of him intensifying every time Blaine brushes against that little bundle of nerves.

"Blaine, come on, fuck me. Please, I need it. Please fuck me baby, please," Kurt begs. He's already so close to coming and Blaine has barely even started.

"So desperate," Blaine mutters, twisting his fingers in sharply, bringing out another howl from Kurt.

"Yes, please Blaine, fill me up."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Blaine says, pulling out and coating his cock with the remaining lube from the packet. He places the tip of his cock against Kurt's hole and Kurt pushes back, so desperate to have Blaine filling him up.

Blaine chuckles gruffly, and pushes in, sheathing himself in Kurt's tight heat in one swipe.

"Oh god," Kurt yells, reaching behind him to grab at Blaine's neck, bringing him in for a messy kiss that's all teeth and tongue. He absolutely loves the way Blaine feels inside of him. Loves that he feels so full. So complete. "Move. Move, Blaine. Fuck me," he says against Blaine's lips, and Blaine snaps his hips forward, pushing Kurt up against the wall, and just fucking takes him. And that's what Kurt wants. Don't get him wrong he loves it when they go slow and it's all gooey and romantic, but he just loves it when Blaine _fucks _him. Just pushes him up against the wall and has his way with him. Uses him. He loves it when Blaine feels the need to establish his dominance. To show Kurt just who he belongs to. And besides a bathroom isn't really the place to have gooey romantic sex. No, a bathroom is where you come to fuck, and god Kurt just loves it.

"Blaine, harder," he moans, and Blaine growls, actually growls, his animalistic nature kicking in. He starts to move his hips in a blinding pace, using his vampire traits to his advantage, and fuck Kurt's ass is going to be sore tomorrow, but it's all worth it. It's always worth it.

Kurt feels himself nearing his climax, and fuck, he just wishes that he can draw it out further. Behind him Blaine's grunting, snapping his hips wildly, letting Kurt know that he's close as well, and when Blaine's close he likes to do something and really who the hell is Kurt to deny him.

He throws his head back, exposing his neck, and he feels Blaine's eyes zero in on the veins within. He knows that Blaine's hunger for his blood has intensified now that Kurt is basically beckoning him in, and Kurt wants him to bite him. He wants to feel that indescribably pleasure that makes his knees week.

Blaine mouths at his neck, teasing Kurt until Kurt feels his fangs pierce his skin, and immediately it's like his whole skin in on fire. Every single nerve ending electrified, and god, Kurt is never going to get tired of it. He's never going to get sick of how fucking good he feels when Blaine bites him.

When Blaine first suggested biting him it had terrified Kurt to his very soul. What if he became a vampire? But Blaine had explained to him that it felt amazing, and there was no way he would turn into a vampire just by getting bitten. This wasn't a fairy tale. It was a lot more complicated than that. But after the first time Blaine had pierced his skin with his fangs, Kurt became addicted to the overwhelming pleasure that it came with. He realized that this was the reason so many humans were dying to get bitten because it just felt so damn amazing.

Blaine loves Kurt's blood, but he always makes sure he can control himself when he's around him. Yes it's hard, but Blaine wills himself to do it because he really doesn't want to kill Kurt. He just wants a few seconds of blinding pleasure.

Blaine continues to gently suck at Kurt's neck, running his tongue over the puncture wounds, and reaching over to close his hand around Kurt's cock, stroking it roughly until Kurt's yelling out Blaine's name so loudly he swears half of Scandals heard it.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans, and Kurt feels warmth spreading inside of him. Smiling softly, he clenches down on Blaine's cock, Blaine hissing behind him.

When they've both come down from their highs, Blaine gently pulls out of Kurt, his mouth still licking at his wounds, sealing them.

"Mmmm, thank you for that," Kurt says happily, twisting his head to press a chaste kiss upon Blaine's lips.

"It was my pleasure," Blaine grins. "Does it hurt too bad?" he asks, brushing his fingers against Kurt's over abused hole.

"No more than usual," Kurt replies casually, turning around and coming face to face with Blaine's guilty expression. He always gets like this after they have rough sex no matter how many times Kurt tells him it's okay.

"Hey, I'm fine. You have to stop looking like that every time we get a little rough. I have told you I like it."

'I know, but I can't help it. I always feel bad afterwards. It's cause I always think about how you were so innocent before I corrupted you."

Kurt giggles. Oh god he was innocent before Blaine. Embarrassingly so.

"Well I'm not innocent anymore," Kurt says, bopping Blaine on the nose. "And you didn't corrupt me. I came to you willingly."

Blaine chuckles, bending down to kiss Kurt deeply. "I love you."

"I love you," Kurt replies without hesitation. "Come on let's get dressed before Sebastian comes in here and kicks us out. You know how much he hates it when we have sex in here."

Blaine grins wickedly. "Yes I know, which is why I like to have sex here."

"You know as his friend you really hate Sebastian."

"Sebastian is not my friend. He's an acquaintance and work partner," Blaine growls, and Kurt merely giggles, bending down to grab his clothes.

"Right."


End file.
